A method of the type defined above is widely used in computer software and television receivers with an on-screen menu system. Generally, the first menu level is permanently displayed or pops up in response to a suitable user command. The user is enabled to select a menu item of the first menu level, and if there is a second menu level subordinate to the selected menu item, a second menu pops up which shows the menu items of a second menu level. Each of the menu items of the second menu level may have further subordinate menu levels, which in turn pop up in response to selection of the respective menu item. In such a way multi-level menu systems of indefinite depth may be displayed.
A disadvantage of the known method is that the menu, particularly the subordinate menu levels, cover up other displayed information and thus disturb the activity to which the multi-level menu relates.